Después de ti
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Kise y Aomine ingresan como cadetes a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, con los planes de cambiar su futuro. Pero una vez dentro, todo cambió.


_Esta vez en el grupo AokiLover decidimos celebrar el Teiko Aoki Day jugando al amigo secreto._

 _Mi amiga secreta fue mi querida compañera de Staff, Su (Mariposas Rotas / ChocoVainilla) La idea era escribir un fic Aoki cumpliendo las peticiones de nuestro amigo secreto. Su, básicamente pidió un fic para llorar y sufrir xD_

 _Advertencias: AU. Violencia, lenguaje soez y muerte de un personaje._

 _No exagero al decir que soy bastante insensible, sobre todo cuando se trata de lo que yo misma escribo, pero no miento al decir que lloré cuando le di la revisión final a esta historia. Si alguien lo lee, que sea bajo su propia responsabilidad y no se aceptan comentarios del tipo "me hiciste llorar un montón, ¡Qué mala eres! ¿Por qué lo mataste? ¡Cómo tan sádica! etc…"_

 _Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… ¿En serio es necesario decir esto?_

* * *

 _Lo que una vez disfrutamos, nunca lo perdemos._

 _Todo lo que amamos profundamente, se convierte en parte de nosotros mismos._

 _Hellen Keller_

.

 **Después de ti**

* * *

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que sucedió todo, pero yo no había podido pisar este lugar en todo ese tiempo. No sé por qué... tal vez porque aún me niego a aceptarlo. Como si mirar hacia otra dirección lo hiciera menos real. Como si pudiera fingir que aún estás en alguna parte; no a mi lado, pero _estás_.

Cuando pasó, lo negué. No el hecho de lo que pasó, sino negar cuánto me afectó a mí.

Seguí con mi vida, tan normal como siempre. Levantándome todas las mañanas a la misma hora, siguiendo las estrictas reglas del regimiento día tras día, siempre igual: el desayuno, los entrenamientos, el almuerzo, las clases, las cenas y las noches…

¡Las noches han sido lo peor! Heladas, vacías, eternas. Pero a pesar de todo, yo seguía fingiendo. Fingiendo que las noches no se me hacían solitarias y que los días no me parecían grises, fingiendo que los chistes de los otros me alegraban y que aún había algo que me hacía reír, fingiendo que no notaba que el mundo entero había perdido su color. Siempre fingiendo…

Y habría seguido así, con mi vida tan normal como siempre, si no hubiera llegado un punto en que la realidad me dio una bofetada y ya no pude fingir más.

Tú te fuiste, y yo no podía seguir aparentando que nunca estuviste aquí.

Hasta ese día, sólo había representado estar bien, quizá queriendo convencerme a mí mismo. Como si con fingir que no me importaba, el dolor desaparecería… Pero no fue así. El dolor sigue aún aquí, taladrándome el pecho. Es porque este es el lugar donde vives ahora ¿verdad? En mi corazón.

Yo no soy de esos que se dejan llevar por las emociones o que pueden demostrar lo que sienten con facilidad, así como lo hacías tú. Nunca había llorado por alguien —no desde que me había convertido en un hombre— y entonces, lloré por tu causa… Por la persona que prometió llenarme la vida de sonrisas.

¿Qué pasará con todos los planes que teníamos juntos? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con todos los recuerdos que tengo de ti? Por más que lo intento, no puedo sacarte de adentro y aunque sé que me destruye cada día un poco más, te quiero aquí, siempre a mi lado.

Tal vez este es mi castigo. No te aproveché cuando te tuve y ahora ya no estás.

Cada vez que recuerdo lo que pasó en ese tiempo, me siento como el mayor imbécil sobre la tierra. Contigo se metieron desde un primer momento. Debí haberlos parado en ese instante, debí haberte defendido, pero no hice nada. Todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa, yo pude haberlos parado, pero no moví un dedo por apoyarte.

Yo me comporté como un cabrón desde el día en que llegamos, casi tan cabrán como ellos…

* * *

— **Un año antes de…** **—**

.

Era una helada mañana de abril de 2013, cuando los pocos cientos de voluntarios para ingresar a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, hacían su llegada al Regimiento Primero.

Las fuerzas armadas de Japón, después de la crisis institucional vivida a consecuencia de la II Guerra Mundial, habían perdido toda credibilidad. La mayor parte de los voluntarios que se unían a la institución, lo hacían al ver una oportunidad de trabajo seguro con bajos niveles de exigencia, además del físico.

Ellos venían de la prefectura de Hokkaido, donde el trabajo era escaso y los altos aranceles de las Universidades las convertían en instituciones inalcanzables; la carrera militar sonaba como la mejor opción, una que además les daba buena impresión dentro de sus familias y cierto prestigio en la sociedad rural de la que venían.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas del regimiento a la edad de veintiún años, ambos cargaban en sus mochilas —además de la ropa— los sueños de un futuro mejor… No sabían en ese entonces lo equivocados que estaban, ni el destino que les esperaba ahí.

—¡Este lugar es increíble! —dijo Kise mirando en todas direcciones—. Es increíble que los dos hayamos ido aceptados, Aominecchi.

—Sí… ¡Este será nuestro año, Kise! —dijo Aomine pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su amigo, sólo unos centímetros más bajo.

Habían crecido juntos en un pequeño poblado que vivía de la agricultura. Habían vivido lado a lado prácticamente desde que nacieron y ahora que ya eran unos hombres, estaban ahí juntos, para cumplir sus sueños. Parecía que la vida no podía ser mejor.

Siguieron un rato abrazados, Kise podía sentir el aliento cálido que se le escapaba de la risa emocionada a Aomine justo en su cuello. El contacto con él siempre le había producido una sensación extraña: calor y escalofríos al mismo tiempo, pero después de conocerlo la vida entera, había aprendido a disimularlo para que éste no se diera cuenta.

La misma noche en que él y Aomine habían salido cada uno con una preciosa chica colgada del brazo luego del festival de verano —la misma noche en que ambos habían pasado a ser hombres— se había dado cuenta que nadie podía producirle las mismas emociones que Aomine. Esa noche supo que lo que él sentía por su mejor amigo, por ese chico que era como un hermano para él, distaba mucho de ser simple cariño fraternal.

Ahora, ya era un adulto, sabía que esa realidad en la que vivían no iba a durar para siempre, tenía claro que algún día Aomine se casaría y formaría una familia aparte de él; sabía que no podían estar juntos toda la vida. Por eso se había alistado en el ejército al igual que él, para aprovechar de pasar todo el tiempo que aún tenía disponible a su lado.

Habían sido conducidos hasta una gran explanada rodeada de los edificios del regimiento, por las líneas dibujadas con pintura blanca sobre el cemento, podía deducirse que se trataba de una pista de desfile. Repartidos a lo largo de una extensión de trecientos metros, estaban apretujados los reclutas de ese año, siempre moviéndose en grupo, susurrando bajo y mirando con ojos entre curiosos y asustados en todas direcciones; como un rebaño.

—¡Silencio! —gritó una voz fuerte y dura, de mando, una voz que logró que todo el patio fuera enmudeciendo de a poco.

Aomine le retiró el brazo del cuello y se puso rígido, serio; actuando desde ya como todo un soldado. Kise notó que alrededor, otros muchachos adoptaban la misma posición. Miró hacia el frente e identificó de inmediato al hombre de la voz de mando.

Era un hombre de presencia absoluta, alto, fuerte y de contextura maciza. Estaba de pie sobre una tarima, con los pies bien plantados en el suelo y una expresión rígida en el rostro. Su uniforme de tela color verde musgo era impecable y la gorra que adornaba su cabeza estaba ladeada sobre el costado izquierdo, los botones de su uniforme eran de un brillante dorado y las insignias que colgaban de su pecho indicaban el grado que tenía; era un capitán.

—¡Silencio! —volvió a gritar y esta vez el patio entero enmudeció al instante. El capitán paseó la mirada en todas direcciones, reconociendo los rostros de los nuevos reclutas que tendría a su cargo—. Reclutas de la generación 2013, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón les dan la bienvenida.

Se oyeron murmullos en todas direcciones, y un par de silbidos osados de forma aislada; gestos de muchachos que querían demostrar la alegría que sentían por estar ahí. El capitán, sin embargo, endureció la mirada y se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, con este gesto bastó para que toda la pista quedara bajo el silencio más absoluto.

—Desde este día, iniciarán como cadetes un entrenamiento de dos años que los convertirá el suboficiales y parte del glorioso ejército japonés —dijo el capitán con solemnidad; su pecho henchido en un gesto de orgullo—. Ahora, el primer lugar que visitarán todos será la barbería del regimiento.

Se escucharon algunas risas nerviosas y uno que otro suspiro de pesar. Los suboficiales a cargo los guiaron en grupos hasta una barraca ubicada detrás de los edificios principales que servían de administración.

—¿Asustado? —le preguntó Aomine acercando el rostro hasta su oído; su tono de voz era una burla—. Llegó la hora de decirle adiós a tu precioso cabello.

—Creo que esto será lo peor del ejército —respondió en un suspiro. Se pasó una mano por el pelo una última vez, sintiendo entre sus dedos la sedosidad de las finas hebras doradas; siempre le había gustado su cabello, pero si para estar junto a Aomine tendría que cortárselo, lo haría sin dudar—. Supongo que con el tiempo me acostumbraré.

—Te va a sentar bien un cambio —murmuró Aomine. Intentaba sonar serio, pero Kise se daba cuenta que estaba reprimiendo la risa; para él no era problema, siempre había usado el cabello corto—. Siempre lo tuviste demasiado largo de todos modos.

—Eso no es ningún consuelo… —Kise chasqueó los labios y se movió molesto, pero pasó a chocar a otro cadete que caminaba a su derecha; éste lo miró fijo a los ojos. Era un sujeto que tenía la misma altura que él, pero tal vez un poco más de musculatura, su cabello era casi igual de largo que el de él, pero de color grisáceo, su mirada era insolente y peligrosa, le lanzó una sonrisa burlona—. Disculpa, no quise golpearte —se disculpó y enseguida ladeó el rostro para seguir hablando con Aomine, éste no se había dado cuenta del altercado, porque estaba fascinado mirando todo a su alrededor; estar en el ejército siempre había sido su sueño, quería cumplir lo que nunca pudo lograr su padre.

Se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al lugar cuando los cadetes que caminaban a empujones adelante, empezaron a parar uno a uno. Afuera de una larga barraca los esperaba un grupo de diez hombres, todos con su rasuradora en la mano y al frente una silla.

—Teniente, convierta a esta banda de ociosos en verdaderos soldados. —El capitán que les dio la bienvenida estaba de pie en medio de las sillas de los barberos—. Al menos para que parezcan soldados.

—Algún voluntario —preguntó el barbero del regimiento con la rasuradora encendida en la mano—. Todos tendrán que sentarse en esta silla en algún momento, así que es mejor que nos dejen de hacer perder el tiempo.

—¡Que pase la princesa! —gritó una voz desde atrás—. Su hermosa cabellera rubia merece ser la primera.

Kise se dio la vuelta de inmediato, no era el único rubio presente, pero sí era el más notorio, así que era obvio que el sujeto ese se refería a él con eso de _princesa_. Buscó con la mirada algún gesto de quien se trataba, pero no hubo necesidad de hipotetizar nada, tuvo claro quien había sido cuando el otro muchacho le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió con frialdad; era el tipo con que había chocado hace instantes.

—No tengo problemas en pasar de voluntario, si estoy aquí es porque estoy preparado para lo que sea —reconoció Kise con voz calmada; sabía a la perfección que dentro del regimiento había que hacerse respetar desde el primer día—. Pero sugiero que tú me sigas —lo retó—, yo diría que incluso tienes el pelo más largo que yo.

Se oyó una risa generalizada y Kise torció los labios en una sonrisa despectiva; mostrando su triunfo. La mirada fría del otro muchacho ahora tenía un brillo peligroso.

—¡Ustedes dos! —ordenó el barbero—. Vengan acá e identifíquense.

El primero en llegar fue Kise, estaba más cerca que el otro, pero también estaba desesperado por dejar una buena impresión.

—Soldado número 259, Ryota Kise. —Se identificó haciendo el gesto militar correspondiente; las suelas de sus zapatos resonaron contra el cemento.

—Soldado número 103, Shogo Haizaki. —Lo imitó el otro muchacho, la expresión de su rostro era dura y el saludo militar que hizo fue más prolijo y fuerte que el de Kise—. Voy a asegurarme de recordar tu nombre, princesa —susurró con la vista fija en frente y apenas moviendo los labios, audible sólo para Kise.

—¡Qué halagado me siento! Vengo recién llegando y ya no puedes quitar los ojos de mí —respondió con la vista en frente y una sonrisa burlona en los labios; Haizaki gruñó por lo bajo.

—Los dos —dijo el barbero con voz firme—. Cada uno sentado en una silla.

Ambos hicieron caso al instante, en medio de una competencia silenciosa, implícita en el gesto duro de sus miradas. Aomine no supo si había sido el orgullo o no, pero Kise no hizo ningún gesto en el instante en que el barbero pasó la rasuradora por su cabeza y dejó caer al suelo los hermosos mechones dorados. Cuando terminó con su tarea, ese cabello resplandeciente como el sol había sido cortado por completo y sólo una franja en medio de la cabeza tenía un largo un poco mayor.

Aomine miró a Kise a la distancia; se veía extraño sin esas hebras doradas al viento. No supo si era el corte de pelo o su actitud, la que le hacía ver el rostro más duro.

—¡Listo! —gritaron los dos barberos casi al instante, parecía que ellos también tenían una competencia silenciosa.

Ambos cadetes se pusieron de pie y se adentraron de nuevo al grupo. Kise se encaminó primero, pero el otro le seguía los talones muy de cerca. Antes de que Kise pudiera llegar junto a Aomine, Haizaki lo sostuvo del antebrazo y se le acercó.

—Te vas a arrepentir de hacerme quedar en ridículo, niño bonito —le susurró contra el oído—. ¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir!

Kise se libró de un tirón de su agarre y ambos se encaminaron en diferentes direcciones. No le quiso dar mayor importancia, menos después de ver la sonrisa burlona que le lanzaba Aomine a la distancia.

—¿Me veo bien o qué? —le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

—Te dije que te haría bien un cambio de estilo, Kise.

El resto del día lo pasaron en recibimientos. Luego del barbero fueron separados en grupos y asignados a sus barracas correspondientes. Enormes galpones fríos hechos enteros de madera. Sobre las literas estaba su ropa de milicia y todos los implementos que pudieran necesitar. Luego tuvieron un recorrido por las instalaciones y el día finalizó con una cena de bienvenida.

Habría sido un inicio espectacular, si no fuera porque de improviso, todo cambió…

Kise estaba durmiendo en su litera; le había tocado dormir abajo y Aomine ocupaba la cama de arriba. Por el frío que hacía esa noche, estaba arrebozado hasta el cuello, pero dormía confortable a pesar que en un momento temió no poder dormir en una cama desconocida. Estaba tan aturdido por el sueño, que no supo lo que pasó sino hasta que llegó a los baños.

Dos tipos se le habían acercado, sigilosos como felinos, resguardados por la oscuridad de la noche. Le pusieron una mano enorme y firme sobre la boca y lo tomaron de los brazos, con manos fuertes como pinzas. Lo llevaron a rastras hasta el baño, descalzo y desorientado, hasta que lo dejaron caer sobre las baldosas frías y húmedas de las duchas.

Entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz amarillenta del baño y vio a los tres sujetos de pie frente a él: Haizaki y dos tipos más; un azabache de sonrisa perversa y un rubio musculoso.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó atónito; no terminaba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Haizaki estiró los labios en una sonrisa y se le acercó, caminando lento.

—Te dije que ésta me la iba a cobrar, princesa.

—¿Qué…? —Kise seguía sentado sobre las baldosas, sentía cómo la frialdad de la superficie le congelaba la piel, pero más gélida era la mirada de ese sujeto—. ¿Estás loco? ¿Esto es por lo de la barbería? ¡Madura de una vez!

No alcanzó a reaccionar, sólo vio el pie de Haizaki acercarse a su rostro y darle de lleno. El golpe fue sordo, brutal, le llenó la boca de sangre al instante. Sintió que le dejó un zumbido en el oído e incluso perdió la vista por unos segundos.

—No me vueltas a gritar —dijo Haizaki con voz muy suave—, las princesas no alzan la voz.

Kise parpadeó con dificultad y vio la lámpara del techo que colgaba meciéndose suave, ahí se dio cuenta que estaba de espaldas en el suelo y el dolor le vino de pronto; abrumándolo. Sentía el regusto metálico de la sangre en su boca y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, se sentó lento, tratando de encontrar de nuevo el equilibrio.

—Cobarde de mierda ¡Te measte en los pantalones! —dijo Haizaki en medio de una carcajada. Kise tenía los pantalones mojado, pero porque había caído de espaldas sobre el suelo mojado de las duchas.

—Desgraciado… ¿Qué quieres conmigo? —Kise se puso de pie, tambaleando. Escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca y le hizo frente a la mirada huraña y fría de Haizaki—. ¿Quieres pelear?

—¿Pelear? —preguntó Haizaki con una risa súbita pero corta. Los otros dos a sus espaldas lo secundaron en las risotadas—. Creo que no estás entendiendo bien, princesa. Esto no será una pelea, será una golpiza. —Giró medio cuerpo para dejar que Kise viera a los otros dos sujetos—. Te voy a presentar a mis amigos: Hanamiya y Wakamatsu.

—¿Cuál demonios es el problema de ustedes? —preguntó Kise paseando la mirada por los tres muchachos; a pesar de todo, aún esperaba razonar con ellos—. Deberían buscar ayuda, hablarlo con alguien.

—Yo no hablo con princesas —respondió Haizaki; esta vez estaba serio. Volvió a acercarse hasta él, pero Kise no retrocedió ni un solo paso—. A las princesas como tú me las tiro. —Se agarró el miembro por encima del pantalón, sonriendo en medio de un gesto vulgar—. ¿Apuesto a que eso te gustaría verdad? Puedo leerte con facilidad, Ryota… Sé el royo que se traen tú y tu amiguito —dijo con una nueva risotada resonando por la garganta.

Kise tragó duro. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta si lo conocía hace menos de un día? No le importaba mucho que Haizaki intentara hacerle la vida imposible, lo que no quería era causarle algún problema a Aomine.

—¡Eres un triste y pobre diablo! —murmuró Kise, mirándolo fijo. A pesar de estar en desventaja, la fuerza de su mirada demostraba que no tenía miedo—. Me das pena.

—Tú, princesa, no eres más que un perro con los que tipos como yo nos divertimos —respondió Haizaki con calma—. Eso debería darte más pena.

Kise no era idiota, sabía lo que se vendría: no había manera en que ganara esa pelea contra tres, pero se aseguraría al menos de partirle la cara a Haizaki. Cerró la mano en un puño y le asestó un derechazo en plena nariz sin previo aviso. Haizaki se tambaleó y Kise quiso recortar la distancia entre ambos y golpearlo otra vez, pero el instinto de pelea que tenía el otro era extraordinario; se recuperó en cosa de segundos y antes de que pudiera conectarle otro golpe, le dio una patada directa en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire y de rodillas en el suelo.

—Así que también sabe pelear la princesa. —Haizaki se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz para quitarse los restos de sangre. Miró a Kise hacia abajo, éste luchaba por respirar afirmándose el estómago con las dos manos—. Déjame contarte algo… Aquí, o comes o te comen ¿Adivina cuál de los dos eres tú? —preguntó en una carcajada—. ¡Estás jodido! De ahora en adelante serás como mi perro, y como a cualquier perro, tengo que entrenarte.

Haizaki estiró el brazo derecho y el rubio corpulento que estaba atrás se le acercó, dejó sobre su mano extendida un tubo de metal ahuecado. Kise tragó duro y se plantó con los dos pies firmes en el suelo; ante todo, tenía que tratar de cubrirse la cabeza, mientras no quedara inconsciente, estaría bien.

.

— **Tres meses antes de… —**

.

—¿Quién habla en la fila? —preguntó el teniente Kawamura, uno de los encargados de su pelotón.

Estaban formados en el patio frente a su barraca, era una revisión final de rutina de los ejercicios del día, formalidades que parecían amar los militares.

—Fue la princesa, mi teniente. —Aunque la voz vino de atrás y se ahogó entre los casi cien cadetes, todos sabían que Haizaki había hablado.

Kise chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos. ¡Ese malnacido se lo estaba jodiendo de nuevo! Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos castigos se había ganado por su causa. Durante ese mismo entrenamiento, había fallado en su tiempo porque Haizaki se las había arreglado para hacerlo caer en dos oportunidades, y ahora lo acusaba de hablar en la fila cuando no había dicho ni palabra.

El teniente Kawamura se le acercó y lo miró fijo a los ojos, evaluándolo con la mirada dura tras unos párpados sueltos y caídos.

—¿Usted habló en la fila, soldado? —le preguntó. Kise pasó por alto que ya hasta los oficiales a cargo sabían que él era _la princesa_.

—No, mi teniente —respondió con voz firme y segura.

—¿Entonces me está diciendo que su camarada miente? —le preguntó el teniente con voz dura y cortada por el acento militar—. ¿No sabe que el compañerismo es uno de los pilares fundamentales dentro del ejército?

—No digo que mienta, mi teniente —dijo con palabras medidas—. Sólo digo que mi camarada cadete se equivocó.

—¡¿Quién acusó al soldado Kise?! —El teniente entrecerró los ojos y paseó la mirada por el resto de la formación.

—Su novio —respondió una voz ahogada desde el otro extremo.

—¿Están jugando conmigo hijos de perra? —preguntó el teniente furioso—. ¿Quieren quedarse castigados toda la noche?

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar. Aunque ninguna boca se movió y sus cuerpos siguieron rígidos en la posición de descanso; después de los casi diez meses que llevaban en el regimiento habían aprendido a hablar desde el estómago, sin siquiera mover los labios para sacar la voz.

—Vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Quién habló en la fila?

—Fui yo, mi teniente —respondió Kise. Sabía que si salía toda la compañía castigada, la venganza contra él iba a ser generalizada; prefería pagar solo y ahorrarse el mal rato.

—¡Maldito seas, soldado! —dijo el teniente con voz fuerte justo frente a él; pudo saber por el olor de su aliento lo que había almorzado esa tarde—. ¡Doble rutina de ejercidos de castigo! El resto, retírese a las duchas.

—¡Diviértete, princesa! —Escuchó que alguien le gritaba a sus espaldas. Decidió ignorarlo y se puso a correr alrededor del patio; lo único que pedía era que no lloviera.

Aomine movió la cabeza y vio la espada de Kise alejarse en medio de un trote suave. Se sentía molesto, ese tipo de situaciones ya eran usuales. Como mínimo Kise era castigado una vez por semana gracias a la incondicional ayuda de Haizaki, eso sin contar todas las veces que amanecía con golpes y moretones.

Aunque nunca le había querido decir que se peleaba, inventaba ridículas excusas que nadie podía creerse para explicar los golpes. Una vez incluso se había negado a ir a la enfermería y el oficial a cargo —al ver que no se movía con normalidad en los entrenamientos— había descubierto que tenía una costilla rota. Pero aun así no quiso decir cómo le había pasado, hasta el último minuto sostuvo que se había caído sobre el fusil saltando una valla en entrenamiento de campo.

Pero para Aomine era obvio que el que estaba detrás de todo eso era Haizaki… lo único que aún no entendía era ese empeño que tenía en hacerle la vida imposible a Kise, parecía que sólo vivía con ese objetivo.

Soltó un suspiro y se adentró a las barracas, fue directo al baño. El entrenamiento ese día había sido duro, pruebas físicas desde que amanecieron hasta que cayó la noche, y ahora debían darse una ducha con agua fría en pleno invierno.

Las regaderas del regimiento eran una corrida de casi diez metros de largo, donde corría el agua a ambos lados, la mayoría de los reclutas cruzaba a la carrera a lo largo y se consideraba limpio. El barro que acumularon con el entrenamiento de ese día, sin embargo, hacía que fuera necesaria una ducha un poco más larga.

Aomine salió de su regadera tiritando, había sido uno de los últimos, porque se había estado mentalizando todo ese rato, aunque al final no le sirvió de nada. Cuando se dejó caer sobre la banca de madera, envuelto en su toalla, sólo quedaban un par de reclutas más en las duchas. Se secó lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió; lo bueno de las duchas de agua fría era que después te hacían subir la temperatura corporal, aunque al momento de estar bajo el chorro de agua, parecieran una maldición.

Una ráfaga de viento entró cuando dos soldados salieron de las duchas, y volvió a crearse casi al instante, cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez, pero ahora para dejar entrar a alguien. Aomine ladeó el cuello y vio el caminar desganado de Kise. Tenía la mejilla sucia de barro, y también parte del cabello y de la ropa, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la banca y luego de soltar un suspiro hondo, empezó a desvestirse.

—¿Te tocó muy duro? —preguntó sin mirarlo—. ¿Qué tal el castigo?

—Igual que siempre —respondió Kise sin darle mayor importancia; a decir verdad, ya estaba acostumbrado a los castigos—. Sólo una ronda más de ejercicios. Como los hice sin problemas, me vi libre rápido.

—Al fin y al cabo es bueno —dijo con una sonrisa; sólo buscaba animar el rostro decaído del rubio—. Aunque sea un castigo, es entrenamiento extra.

—¡Claro! Para cuando terminen estos dos años, voy a ser el mejor de todo el regimiento. Todo gracias a esos castigos. —Kise rio mientras se sacaba los bototos y luego los pantalones; la ropa sucia le había embarrado también las piernas—. Quizá hasta le dé las gracias a Haizaki —bromeó.

—¡No me hables de ese imbécil! —dijo Aomine malhumorado—. Por suerte ya se fue, ya ni soporto verle la cara.

—No te amargues la vida por tipos como él. —Kise se puso la toalla a la cintura y se encaminó a las duchas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Aomine pudo ver el moretón que le atravesaba la espalda, un golpe contundente con un objeto fino.

—¿Qué te pasó en la espalda? ¿Haizaki te hizo eso?

—¿Ah, esto? —Kise lo miró por sobre el hombro; había una sonrisa en sus labios—. No, no es nada, sólo me caí.

—¿Te caíste justo sobre un fierro? —preguntó Aomine, incrédulo—. ¿Crees que soy idiota?

—Ya te lo dije, sólo me caí. —Kise se perdió tras la puerta y abrió la llave de la regadera más cercana.

Aomine se puso de pie y terminó de vestirse justo antes de que el último cadete que quedaba en los vestuarios, saliera creando esa horrible corriente de aire que le erizaba la piel.

—¡Oye, Aominecchi! —Kise le gritó desde la ducha; su voz no parecía afectada por la frialdad del agua—. ¿Me esperas para ir a cenar juntos?

Aomine hizo un sonido afirmativo antes de terminar de amarrarse los cordones de los botines. Cuando estuvo listo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta las regaderas, Kise estaba de espaldas a él y se terminaba de quitar la espuma del pelo.

—Deberías hacer algo con respecto a ese idiota de Haizaki. —Aomine apoyó la espalda en la pared de baldosas y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos; su mirada estaba fija en la nuca de Kise—. Te va a molestar el resto de la vida si sigue creyendo que eres maricón. Deberías salir con alguien, si quieres le digo a mi novia que te presente a alguna amiga suya. ¡Seguro que volverías loca a cualquier chica! Hasta podrías levantarme a la mía.

Aomine había empezado a salir con una chica de la ciudad. La habían conocido una noche en el bar que solían frecuentar los cadetes; el punto de reunión obligado durante los dos fines de semana libres que tenían al mes. Por suerte Aomine no veía a la tipa esa muy seguido, porque a Kise se le agriaba el estómago de sólo pensar en ella.

—No estoy interesado, Aominecchi —dijo con voz seria y grave; aunque Aomine no notó lo disgustado que se encontraba—. Gracias.

—¿Cómo que no estás interesado? —le preguntó con incredulidad, soltando una risa—. ¡Qué mierda te pasa, idiota! ¿Acaso te estás guardando para la indicada?

La risa divertida de Aomine resonó por las paredes lisas de las duchas, pero Kise no lo acompañó con el chiste; cerró la llave del agua y se pasó la toalla por la cintura, todo en completo silencio.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —preguntó Aomine dejando de reír abruptamente—. ¿Es en serio esa mierda de que quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio?

Ahora sí Kise soltó una risa. Se dio la vuelta lento y se quedó mirando fijo hacia un punto inexacto en la pared.

—Matrimonio… —murmuró pensativo—. No creo que me llegue a casar nunca. La verdad es que a mí no me gustan las mujeres. —No había sido su intención sincerarse así, pero ahora que lo había hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás—. De hecho, si lo quieres saber, tú eres quien me gusta.

—¿Qué…? —Aomine despegó la espalda de la pared y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos, se quedó mirando a Kise con la boca abierta—. ¡¿Qué clase de basura estás diciendo ahora?! ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza durante los entrenamientos?

—Nada de eso, Aominecchi —respondió con seriedad. Caminó un par de pasos hacia adelante y se plantó frente a la mirada incrédula de su amigo—. No tenía planeado decírtelo nunca, porque sé que no me corresponderás, pero me molesta que intentes encajarme una chica al lado sólo por aparentar. —Tenía el ceño apretado y la boca apretada en una línea rígida—. Aunque me cause problemas, prefiero ser quien realmente soy.

—¡Eres un enfermo! —Aomine lo miró de arriba abajo; el asco era claro en su mirada—. ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, tú no eras así?!

—Siempre me has gustado, Aominecchi, es sólo que nunca te lo dije.

—¡Cállate! Ya no quiero escuchar más esta clase de mierda ¡Eres un enfermo! —dijo con voz dura y golpeada. Retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirar con repulsión a su amigo—. ¡Qué asco me das, Kise! nunca creí que fueras de ese tipo. Nunca creí que fueras un maricón.

—Discúlpame por amarte, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —gritó; la rabia le teñía la voz—. No quiero volver a oír hablar de esto. Es más, de ahora en adelante es mejor que guardemos las distancias. ¡No quiero ser tildado de maricón por tu culpa!

—Aomin… —Kise estaba listo para protestar, pero el ruido de un casillero al cerrarse lo hizo enmudecer; se suponía que estaban solos—. ¿Quién está ahí?

No hubo respuesta, pero se oyeron claramente las fuertes pisadas sobre las baldosas. Aomine se dio media vuelta; el brillo de sus ojos era de terror puro, como si hubieran sido sorprendidos haciendo algo muy malo…

A los segundos, por la puerta estrecha de las duchas, vieron que pasaba Hanamiya. No los miró ni hizo ningún signo de reconocimiento, su mirada estaba fija en frente y sus manos estaban ocultas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones; parecía indiferente a la presencia de ellos dos… Sin embargo, la sonrisa torcida que curvaba sus labios logró enfriarle la sangre de las venas a ambos.

.

— **Un mes antes de… —**

.

—¡Alto! —gritó el oficial a cargo mientras levantaba la mano derecha, hecha un puño.

A su orden, todo el pelotón paró de golpe y se tiraron al suelo, con el fusil en mano, listos para disparar a un enemigo invisible; así eran todas las campañas de entrenamiento en terreno. Un grupo de avanzada, se arrastró en punta y codo por el camino para inspeccionar unos cientos de metros hacia adelante, en cuanto regresaron sin novedades, la marcha se reanudó.

—Esto es una estupidez —murmuró Haizaki.

Aomine caminaba justo detrás de él, así que pudo escucharlo, a pesar que el otro soldado había murmurado entre dientes. Arrugó el ceño instintivamente; si Haizaki había dicho eso era porque estaba aburrido, si estaba aburrido, quien sufriría las consecuencias sería Kise. Giró el rostro para buscar al rubio con la mirada, iba varios puestos más atrás, en la segunda línea; marchaba preocupado sólo de cumplir con las órdenes que tenían, concentrado e indiferente de sus pensamientos fatalistas.

Aomine soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar la espalda de Haizaki, éste se acomodó la mochila, para equilibrar bien el peso que se había desbalanceado al dejarse caer al suelo, el fusil iba suelto en su brazo, mostrando una desprolijidad imposible de aceptar en un soldado. Aomine muchas veces se preguntó cómo lo hacía ese desgraciado para gozar siempre del favor de los oficiales a cargo… Tal vez era sólo que tenía un don para la violencia, igual que él.

Haizaki parecía tener un olfato innato para detectar el miedo; era capaz de oler la debilidad y la usaba a su favor. Ahora mismo, ya tenía todo un séquito de idiotas que le secundaban en cada mierda que hacía. En Kise no había detectado ni miedo ni debilidad, el rubio estaba lejos de ser alguien débil; estaba siempre entre los primeros lugares del ranking del pelotón y su fuerza física era innegable. Con Kise no se metía porque fuera frágil, no era porque no encajara con el estilo de vida militar, a Kise lo tenía entre ceja y ceja desde el primer momento en que se cruzaron. No entendía el porqué, era un odio ciego ¡Era como una maldita obsesión!

En ese instante, se vio tentado a hacer algo, a prevenir de sus sospechas al rubio, pero recordó que había decidido mantener las distancias, y además, lo que le pasara no era asunto suyo. Ambos habían sido amigos desde pequeños, venían del mismo pueblo, habían hecho todo juntos, siempre, pero las cosas ahora habían cambiado… Kise había cambiado demasiado. Sí, lo mejor era mantener las distancias con él, no quería ser tildado de maricón al igual que Kise.

Después de todo, era probable que el mismo Kise se hubiera buscado todos esos problemas. Hanamiya los había escuchado esa noche en las duchas, era obvio que Haizaki ya lo sabía… A fin de cuentas, había sido el propio Kise quien se había creado por sí solo un punto débil por donde dejar que Haizaki lo atacara. Y era mejor que él se mantuviera alejado, sobre todo ahora que no tenía novia, eso podría levantar más habladurías.

No lo había pensado antes, pero la zorra con la que salía lo había dejado porque quería atrapar a un oficial, se había aburrido de los simples soldados rasos como él. Pero visto desde fuera podría parecer que se debía a Kise y su ridícula confesión.

Aomine soltó un gruñido de molestia pura, su ceño había estado arrugado durante todo el día, pero ahora esa expresión se endureció más. Apretó con las manos el fusil que iba apoyado firme con la culata en su bíceps y escupió.

¡Definitivamente iba a mantener las distancias con Kise! Ese idiota y sus estúpidas palabras podrían arruinar todos sus planes. Él iba a graduarse de la milicia, sería un suboficial, incluso tenía talento para ganarse una beca y estudiar como oficial, se casaría con una preciosura de la ciudad y volvería a su pueblo natal para que todos los imbéciles que se burlaron de él, se tragaran sus palabras ¡Y ahora, por culpa del idiota de Kise, todos sus planes peligraban!

—Compañía, alto. —El oficial a cargo volvió a gritar y los soldados a su orden pararon en medio de un crujir de botines y fusiles en descanso—. Acamparemos en este lugar —dijo señalizando la pequeña explanada en medio de un bosque denso de coníferas.

Esa orden había sido lógica, la tarde ya había caído, la oscuridad dentro del bosque y los últimos días grises del invierno, hacían que a esa hora la visibilidad ya fuera escasa. El terreno, sin embargo, era demasiado pequeño para acogerlos a todos, así que algunas tiendas tendrían que ser puestas entre las ramas bajas de los pinos; tal vez eso los ayudaba a resguardarse un poco del frío que haría esa noche.

—Para evitar problemas con el frío, vamos a dormir en parejas —ordenó el oficial a cargo. Cada cadete viajaba con su tienda de acampar personal, pero éstas podían ser adecuadas para dormir de a dos, uniéndolas—. Formen equipo con el compañero que tengan al lado derecho.

Aomine suspiró, no recordaba quien estaba detrás de él en la fila, el que con toda seguridad sería quien estaba de pie a su derecha… Eso hasta que reconoció el suave susurro cerca de su hombro.

—¡Qué suerte, me tocó estar junto a Aominecchi!

Se dio vuelta tan rápido, que juró que sintió el crujir de los huesos de su cuello, resentidos con el movimiento. A su lado, estaba Kise, estirando apenas los labios en una sonrisa, levantándole ambas cejas en un gesto cómplice. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para llegar a su lado? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kise? Tú estabas muy detrás de mí y en la otra fila.

—Sólo me acerqué a preguntarte cómo estabas Aominecchi, pero ahora nos tocó dormir juntos ¡Qué suerte! ¿No crees?

—¡Claro que no! Idiota… —gruñó entre dientes, maldiciendo a su suerte—. Como sea, mejor ayúdame a armar nuestra tienda.

Kise le sonrió y se colgó el fusil al hombro. Ya todos los demás estaban armando sus tiendas, lo más rápido posible. El frío se dejó caer tan pronto perdieron los últimos rayos de sol y el cansancio después de todo un día de caminata, se transformaban en una doble motivación para hacer la tarea rápido, además del deber de cumplir la orden de su oficial.

Aomine se sacó la mochila y empezó a armar la tienda en un pequeño espacio entre dos pinos enanos con ramas que rozaban el suelo, Kise lo imitó. Cuando ambos tuvieron sus tiendas armadas, las unieron, haciendo de ambas una sola.

—¡Pero qué ternura! —Aomine escuchó a sus espaldas una voz grave, algo nasal y con un tinte burlón, una voz que sólo podía pertenecer a Haizaki—. Los enamorados quedaron juntos…

—¡No sabía que te ibas a poner celoso, Shogo-kun! —Antes que pudiera decirle algo al malnacido ese, Kise ya le estaba respondiendo. Le resultaba increíble ver que el rubio pudiera poner un tono de voz con casi tanta burla e ironía como Haizaki—. Pero no te impacientes tanto, ya llegará el día en que coincidamos tú y yo.

—No te preocupes, Ryota… —siseó Haizaki, modulando con cuidado cada una de sus palabras—. La próxima vez, yo mismo me voy a encargar de coincidir contigo.

Kise forzó una sonrisa despectiva y se dio la vuelta, siguió desarmando sus cosas como si fuera prudente darle las espaldas a un sujeto como Haizaki. Pero a él no le gustó nada la forma en que éste había hablado, menos aún la risa vil que soltó y su caminar despreocupado al volver hasta su tienda. Lo siguió con la mirada, Haizaki hacía pareja con Hanamiya, y tampoco le gustó el brillo frío de los ojos de éste.

—Debes tener cuidado con esos dos, Kise —le dijo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar la espalda del rubio, agachado ordenando su mochila; ya había dejado el saco de dormir adentro de la tienda y su correspondiente ración de comida. ¡Aomine no entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo! Él tenía los vellos de la nuca erizados de sólo pensar en Haizaki, pero Kise no le daba la menor importancia—. Te han tenido en la mira desde siempre y no van a dejarte en paz.

—Aominecchi… —Kise giró la cabeza para mirarlo; sonreía con un gesto genuino, uno que no le había visto en mucho tiempo—. ¿Estás preocupado por mí?

—¡Basta de pendejadas, Kise! —gruñó, molesto—. Te estoy hablando en serio.

—No te preocupes, Aominecchi. —Kise rio casi inaudible, Aomine sólo supo que reía por la forma en que se agitaron sus hombros—. A los tipos como Haizaki, sé perfectamente cómo manejarlos.

—¿En serio? Pues no lo parece.

—A los tipos como él, sólo les gusta joder. —Kise se enderezó y giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo a la cara al hablar; sus ojos eran firmes, seguros—. Así que hay que seguirles la corriente y dejarlos contentos, sólo así se quedan tranquilos.

—Oye, oye… ¿Acaso te has escuchado la mierda que estás diciendo? —preguntó mirando atónito al rubio—. Sugieres que dejarás que Haizaki se siga metiendo contigo, poniéndote a ti en peligro, sólo porq…

—¡No estoy en peligro! —Lo cortó Kise—. Haizaki es un idiota, pero no es peligroso. Me ha golpeado y me ha hecho daño, y lo seguirá haciendo, pero no hasta el punto de significar un peligro grave para mí.

—Eso sólo es porque no quiere perder a su juguete.

—Puede ser, pero sólo tengo que soportarlo estos dos años —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Kise…

—Me voy a meter a la tienda, Aominecchi —dijo el rubio, cambiando abruptamente de tema—. Hace mucho frío y estoy cansado.

Kise se sacó el casco, dejando al descubierto su cabello rubio y corto, siguió con los bototos y lo guardó todo dentro de su mochila antes de meterse a la carpa. Aomine gruñó por lo bajo y lo imitó. Dio una última mirada por el campamento: la mayoría ya estaba dentro de sus tiendas de campaña, podía ver las siluetas que creaban las linternas a través de la tela verde musgo con manchas de camuflaje, los pocos que aún estaban afuera era porque estaban conversando en pequeños grupitos o meando detrás de algún árbol. Soltó un suspiro y se metió a la carpa.

Kise estaba sentado sobre su saco estirado y había puesto su chaqueta como cabecera, comía alguna mierda enlatada; la única comida que les daban cuando estaban en campaña. Él nunca se había molestado en saber de qué era cada lata que le habían asignado; todas sabían a la misma mierda para él.

—¿No vas a comer nada? —Kise le preguntó sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en la lata que tenía entre sus manos y que devoraba con cada cucharada. Y aunque sus ojos no se habían despegado de su comida, Aomine sabía que lo estaba vigilando, pendiente de sus movimientos: se había sacado la chaqueta y se metió dentro del saco de dormir.

—No tengo hambre —respondió acomodándose de espaldas y cerrando los ojos.

—Hemos caminado todo el día y no paramos ni siquiera para almorzar. ¿Cómo no vas a tener hambre?

—¡Ya te dije que no tengo hambre! Deja de joder, maldición.

—Está bien, Aominecchi… No te enojes.

Aomine no entendía cómo ese estúpido rubio no lo podía dejar en paz: era como su maldición personal.

Kise terminó de comer en silencio, tiró el tarro vacío hacia afuera y se acomodó en su saco. Apagó la linterna que colgaba del techo de la carpa y todo fue oscuridad y silencio; sólo a lo lejos se escuchaban un par de murmullos ahogados y unos ronquidos más cerca de lo que hubiera deseado.

Aomine le dio la espalda al rubio y cerró el cierre de su saco hasta arriba para protegerse del frío; ya estaba listo para dormir, el cansancio que sentía hasta le impedía oír los ronquidos de la tienda de al lado. Pero toda su tranquilidad desapareció de un momento a otro, al sentir el brazo de Kise que le envolvía la cintura.

—¿Q-qué… qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mientras abría enormemente los ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —Kise respondió con voz adormilada—. Nada, Aominecchi… Sólo me estoy poniendo cómodo para dormir.

—¿Poniéndote cómodo? —repitió las palabras del rubio de forma maquinal, sin poder creerse la excusa barata que estaba usando. Hasta las mujerzuelas con las que se acostaba de vez en cuando, que sólo querían atrapar a un militar, tenían excusas mejores—. Pues ponte cómodo lejos de mí —dijo quitándose de un manotazo el brazo del otro de su cuerpo.

—Pero Aominecchi, hace mucho frío. —Kise no dio muestras de darse por vencido, esta vez se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza, apegando todo su cuerpo a él—. Es mejor dormir así, pegaditos.

—¡Y una mierda! Aléjate de mí, pervertido. —Si no estuvieran rodeados de carpas por todo lados habría gritado, pero ahora prefirió susurrar para que nadie pudiera malinterpretar sus palabras—. Te lo advierto, idiota, aléjate de mí —repitió, esta vez dándole un codazo al rubio, pero como estaba dentro del saco, su golpe fue demasiado suave, sólo hizo reír a Kise.

—No te preocupes Aominecchi, no voy a hacerte nada —le dijo muy suave, moviendo la pelvis contra su cuerpo—. Sólo quiero que no pasemos frío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Aomine nunca creyó que Kise pudiera darle miedo, pero ahora debía reconocer que estaba sudando frío; ese idiota se estaba restregando contra su trasero. ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?—. ¡No te muevas!

—Sólo me estoy acomodando —respondió Kise con una voz que se oía como inocencia pura. ¡Pero qué farsante era ese rubio pervertido!—. Aominecchi estás tan calientito que no me pienso separar de ti.

—Está bien, dormiremos así, pero… —accedió al darse cuenta que ya sería inútil tratar de alejar a Kise—. ¡Date la vuelta! Ni creas que te pienso dejar que me puntees, bastardo. —Chaqueó los labios y abrió un poco el cierre de su saco mientras se daba la vuelta. Kise lo imitó sonriendo, hasta que Aomine se apegó lo mínimo a su espalda.

—¡No es justo, Aominecchi! Estás muy lejos —protestó Kise mientras retrocedía hasta topar completamente su espalda contra el pecho de Aomine.

—¡Basta, Kise! No te muevas —murmuró enojado, pero el rubio siguió restregándose, ahora contra su pelvis.

—Es que no logro encontrar una posición cómoda aún.

Aomine tragó duro, eso era muy peligroso; la situación se le había salido de las manos. Hace casi un mes que no tenía relaciones; primero porque en uno de sus dos fines de semanas libres al mes, fue castigado y no pudo salir, y luego porque la zorra de su novia decidió cortarlo. Ahora, sentir el trasero de Kise moviéndose contra su entrepierna, lo hizo ponerse duro en cosa de segundos… Aunque se obligó a pensar que sólo se debía a la calentura acumulada.

—Es la última vez que te lo advierto, deja de moverte, Kise. —Su voz era dura y modulada; una advertencia total.

Pero como si lo único que estuviera buscando el rubio fuera una provocación, volvió a restregarse contra su entrepierna, esta vez a todo lo largo de su erección; estaba seguro que con lo cerca que estaba Kise, la había notado. Eso había sido demasiado, tenía que poner un alto, o se arriesgaba a perder la cabeza ahí mismo.

Sacó ambos brazos del saco de dormir y los usó para inmovilizar a Kise. La llave que le aplicó fue rápida, limpia y eficaz, el rubio quedó tumbado boca abajo, con el brazo derecho torcido por la espalda en un doloroso ángulo.

—Si te atreves a hacer algún sonido, bastardo, te partiré el brazo —murmuró contra el oído de Kise, antes que éste decidiera soltar algún quejido comprometedor; de todas formas, aunque su agarre era fuerte, no le estaba haciendo daño excesivo—. Ahora, vas a parar toda esta mierda, es la última vez que te lo advierto, Kise.

Pero como si hubiera decidido hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras, Kise volvió a levantar el trasero y rozarse contra su pelvis; un movimiento que no pudo negar que le causó que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna. No contento con eso, usó la mano que tenía libre y masajeó con ella —por sobre el saco de dormir— su ahora abultada erección.

—¡Basta! —susurró; apenas pudo silenciar el jadeo que le provocó sentir la mano de Kise moviéndose contra su miembro—. Aléjate de mí o te voy a partir el brazo, hablo en serio —advirtió aplicando más fuerza a la llave. Kise mordió la chaqueta que usaba de almohada para aguantar el dolor, pero no quitó la mano de su entrepierna—. ¡Yo no soy ningún maricón como tú!

—Es sólo masturbación sana, Aominecchi —respondió Kise en un jadeo. Aunque era evidente el dolor que sentía debido a la llave, se negaba a separarse de su cuerpo—. Tómalo como un favor de amigos. Yo sólo te ayudo a hacer una tarea que por lo general harías solo.

—Favor de amigos… ¡Mis pelotas! No me jodas, Kise.

—Aominecchi, sólo déjate llevar… ¡Ah! —Kise se quejó por primera vez cuando le torció más el brazo.

—¡Cállate! Si alguien escucha tus ruidos, ¿qué crees que pensaría?

—Puedes hacerme gemir todo lo que quieras Aominecchi, pero si eso lo que buscas, conozco un método mejor. Más bueno, más rico…

—¡Cállate imbécil! Deja de decir tanta mierda junta —dijo en un gruñido.

Intentó darle más fuerza a la llave que mantenía sobre Kise, pero un nuevo movimiento del rubio lo detuvo. Fue consciente de estar sobre su cuerpo, aplastándolo, su pelvis encajaba justo en el trasero del rubio… Se sentía tan bien, sentía la calidez aun a través del saco de dormir, ¿o sería él que estaba ardiendo?

No se dio cuenta en qué momento su pelvis se movió siguiendo el movimiento de Kise, simulando una embestida muy suave, apenas un roce. Lo siguiente fue soltarle el brazo y sentir el suave quejido que salió en un suspiro de sus labios al ser liberado; ese sonido le erizó los vellos de la nuca y le creó un vacío en la boca del estómago. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, en cosa de segundos mandó su mente al carajo y dejó que su cuerpo respondiera al estímulo.

Kise se las ingenió para colar la mano dentro de su saco de dormir y masajearle el miembro sólo por encima de pantalón de tela; ahora podía sentir con toda claridad el calor que generaba la unión de sus cuerpos. Ahogó un gruñido y movió la pelvis en respuesta, la sensación era deliciosa. Tal vez nunca en la vida se había sentido tan excitado, estaba tan duro como una piedra y ya no podía aguantarlo más.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre le provocara tantas cosas? ¿Cómo era posible que Kise le provocara todo eso? Kise, su amigo de la infancia.

La mano del rubio ahora se coló dentro de su pantalón y bóxer; el contacto de la piel contra la piel envió rayos de electricidad a través de su cuerpo. Desesperado, terminó de abrir su saco de dormir y se desabrochó el cinturón y el cierre, luego hizo lo mismo con Kise; quería tomarlo en ese preciso instante, pero fue detenido.

—No, así no —susurró Kise muy despacio—. Si lo haces así, no podré guardar silencio aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Aomine no podía verlo, pero sintió cómo Kise se daba la vuelta bajo su cuerpo y oyó que se quitaba los pantalones—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo espera un momento.

Pero él no pudo esperar al sentir cómo Kise se abría de piernas, ni mucho menos al oír el suave gemido que soltaba, tan suave que fue apenas audible. Como no lo veía, usó las manos para recorrerlo: pasó la mano por su vientre y se dio cuenta que tenía la espalda levantada, apoyándose en el codo izquierdo. Le recorrió con las dos manos las piernas abiertas; eran demasiado largas para ser reales y su piel era demasiado suave para un hombre. Tanteó su brazo derecho, siguiendo todo el largo hasta darse cuenta que sus dedos de perdían entre sus piernas y no tuvo dudas de lo que estaba haciendo: Kise se preparaba para recibirlo.

Sólo pudo tragar seco. No creía que pudiera ponerse más duro, pero su miembro se tensó y se balanceó en el aire. Siguió los dedos de Kise —ya tenía dos en su interior— y unió su mano a la del rubio, dejando que todo el largo de su dedo se perdiera en el cálido interior. Como respuesta, Kise soltó un gemido un poco más fuerte y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Mierda! Más te vale que estés listo, porque no puedo esperar más.

Kise sacó los dedos de su cuerpo y la sensación de vacío hizo que se saltara un suspiro. Volvió a darse la vuelta y quedó boca abajo, entregándose por sí solo. Aomine sólo guio su miembro y lo penetró con brusquedad.

Nunca se imaginó que estar dentro de Kise fue tan anulante, la sensación era arrolladora, le erizó los vellos de los brazos al instante y el vacío en su estómago se incrementó. Era tan endemoniadamente estrecho que creyó que podría acabar con sólo estar en su interior, era tan caliente que sentía que le quemaba la piel, y cuando se movió, la fricción le produjo el escozor más exquisito que había sentido en la vida.

Kise no hizo ningún ruido, pero Aomine podía sentirlo afirmando con fuerza el saco de dormir con las dos manos, y sabía por la respiración entrecortada que salía de sus labios, que había enterrado la cabeza en la chaqueta para ahogar cualquier sonido.

Se dejó caer por completo sobre la espalda de Kise y empezó a embestirlo a un ritmo pausado, demasiado lento para su gusto, pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien los descubriera. Para ahogar cualquier sonido, escondió el rostro entre el cabello rubio y sintió cómo las cortas hebras de la nuca le rozaron la mejilla.

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que extrañé sentir el cabello de Kise rozándome la cara, pero fui tan imbécil como para callármelo.

Nosotros nos conocíamos desde chicos, y Kise siempre había tenido el cabello más largo de lo normal. Yo había creído siempre que se negaba a cortárselo porque le gustaba presumir de su condición de rubio natural, de lo sedoso y brillante que eran aquellas hebras doradas como el sol. Pero lo que era cierto, es que desde que tenía memoria, recordaba a Kise con el cabello rubio moviéndose en el viento.

Cuando éramos chicos y dormíamos el uno en la casa del otro, siempre terminaba dormido con el rostro entre su cabello… Tan suave y con ese olor a miel que me hacía distinguirlo.

Esa noche no le dije nada, no fui capaz de confesarle que me habría gustado enredar los dedos entre las sedosas hebras doradas y aspirar su olor. Tampoco dije nada a la mañana siguiente, fingí que eso nunca pasó entre nosotros. Aunque a esa primera vez, le siguieron otras más.

Kise nunca me presionó por nada, sólo me recibía con los brazos abiertos, siempre dispuesto, aunque yo siempre le decía en su cara que no era un marica igual que él. ¡Pero qué imbécil fui! ¿Por qué me importaba tanto lo que pudieran pensar los demás? ¿Por qué me costó tanto aceptar lo que sentía?

Ni siquiera cuando lo lastimaban fui capaz de estar verdaderamente a su lado…

* * *

— **Un semana antes de…** **—**

.

Esa mañana habían tenido un examen escrito de física. A todos les había ido horrible y los ánimos estaban por el suelo.

Aomine soltó un bufido y se puso de pie. La mayoría de los cadetes se estaban marchando ya hacia las barracas, después de ese examen tenían el resto de la tarde libre. Tomó sus cuadernos y guías antes de encaminarse a la salida, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Kise no lo seguía, paró en seco para mirarlo extrañado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó girando todo el cuerpo para ver al rubio. No lo había pensado antes, pero desde hace unos días, Kise estaba más distante con él—. ¿No vienes?

—Voy enseguida —respondió guardando muy lentamente sus cuadernos—. Tú adelántate, yo te alcanzo luego.

—Oye, Kise… Tengo la extraña sensación que me estás evitando.

Kise suspiró hondo y miró hacia las ventanas, o más bien, evitó mirarlo a él a la cara. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, habló en un susurro.

—Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas, Aominecchi —dijo por fin, aun negándose a mirarlo a la cara—. Es preferible que por el momento mantengamos las distancias.

—¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo? —Aomine lo miró atónito—. Eso fue lo mismo que yo te dije y no recuerdo que me hayas hecho el más mínimo caso. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo ahora?

—Porque tú me hieres —respondió. Kise giró el cuello lentamente y levantó la mirada hasta que el dorado de sus ojos chocó con el azul profundo de los ojos de Aomine—. Yo creí que podría amarte sin importar qué, pero nunca me imaginé el dolor que sentiría en una situación como esta.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—¡No importa, Aominecchi! —gritó Kise poniéndose de pie de golpe—. Si no lo puedes entender es porque no te importa cómo me siento yo. Por eso, creo que es mejor que nos distanciemos un poco. Al menos hasta saber qué queremos.

—¿No sabes qué quieres, Kise? —preguntó Aomine con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿No se suponía que era a mí a quien querías?

—Yo sé perfectamente lo que quiero. El punto, Aominecchi, es qué quieres tú.

Aomine no respondió, la sonrisa se borró de inmediato de sus labios. Kise no dijo nada más, se adelantó y salió de la sala rápido. No lo iba a decir tan abiertamente, pero se sentía usado, casi como un objeto; y aunque muchas veces pensaba que él mismo se había ofrecido como tal, eso no le impedía sentir dolor.

Iba bajando por las escaleras, saltando de dos en dos los peldaños, cuando sintió que dos manos le tomaron cada uno de los brazos.

—Venga con nosotros, soldado —murmuró Hanamiya con voz átona, mirando al frente. Kise suspiró y rodó los ojos, pero se dejó hacer por los otros dos. ¡Eso era lo único que le faltaba para cerrar el día con broche de oro!

Los dos cadetes, o los perros de Haizaki —como le gustaba llamarlos a él—, lo guiaron hasta los baños del segundo piso, donde el otro los estaba esperando. Estaba sentado en uno de los lavabos y se fumaba tranquilo un cigarrillo.

—Hola, Ryota… Ya te estaba extrañando —le dijo mirándolo de reojo, más concentrado en su cigarro. Kise sintió que los otros dos lo soltaban y se daban la vuelta para asegurar la puerta—. ¿Tú no me has extrañado a mí?

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Shogo-kun? —preguntó rodando los ojos; un gesto de cansancio infinito—. Déjame adivinar: te fue mal en el examen y quieres desquitarte conmigo.

—Te equivocas, un perro necesita ser entrenado con regularidad, sino, se corre el riesgo de que se rebelen. —Haizaki se bajó del lavabo de un salto y se le plantó enfrente, le dejó caer todo el humo de cigarro en la cara—. Lo que está pasando contigo, por ejemplo. Me parece que necesitas una nueva sesión de entrenamientos. —Jugó con la colilla en sus manos, acercándosela peligrosamente al rostro.

—¡No seas pendejo! —Kise movió el rostro para evitar que el otro lo quemara; su ceño estaba fruncido.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó Haizaki con un falso tono de preocupación, luego soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el baño—. Dime una cosa, Ryota… ¿Te resultó la confesión con Daiki?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres saber? —preguntó Kise con una media sonrisa—. No me digas que después de todo es verdad que te pusiste celoso…

Kise no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el puño de Haizaki directo en su estómago le quitó el aire. Se enrolló sobre sí mismo y tosió un par de veces. Haizaki reía divertido mientras terminaba de fumarse su cigarro, y Kise supo que ese era su momento para escapar; después de más de un año de recibir los golpes de Haizaki, ya había empezado a desarrollar cierta resistencia y en cada encuentro se recuperaba más rápido.

Siguió fingiendo que se había quedado sin aire y de improviso, le dio una patada directo en los huevos. Haizaki no hizo ningún sonido, quedó sin habla cayendo de rodillas al piso. Kise se dio la vuelta rápido, y esquivó primero a Wakamatsu y luego a Hanamiya. Abrió la puerta de una patada y se adentró al pasillo a la carrera, sabía que el par de perros le venían siguiendo los talones.

—¡Esta sí me la vas a pagar, hijo de puta! —Escuchó que gritaba Haizaki desde el baño—. Te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido.

Bajó corriendo la escalera y justo cuando iba a doblar por el pasillo de la salida, chocó contra el cuerpo de alguien más. Levantó la mirada sólo para ver los ojos azules y profundos de Aomine.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —No tuvo que seguir preguntado, en ese instante bajaron por la escalera Hanamiya y Wakamatsu; era obvio que Kise huía de ellos—. ¿Te hicieron algo, Kise? —preguntó mientras se anteponía entre el rubio y los otros dos—. Te hice una pregunta, ¿estos malnacidos te hicieron algo?

—Ellos no me hicieron nada —dijo Kise, su respiración era fuerte, agitada por la carrera y tal vez por el miedo.

—Más bien no alcanzaron a hacerlo —murmuró Aomine entre dientes—. ¿Qué están esperando, par de idiotas? ¿Quieren que les parta la cara a puñetazos?

—¡Qué romántico! El novio al rescate —se burló Hanamiya—. ¡Qué vergüenza contigo Kise! ¿Qué clase de militar eres si esperas que tu noviecito te defienda siempre?

—Yo no soy el novio de nadie, imbécil —respondió Aomine acercándose amenazante a Hanamiya, éste retrocedió ante la presencia imponente del moreno—. Si vuelvo a oírte decir una mierda como esa, puedes dar por seguro que voy a sacarte los dientes a puñetazos.

Los otros dos le lanzaron una mirada despectiva y volvieron al segundo piso. Aomine gruñó por lo bajo y los vigiló con la mirada hasta que se le perdieron de vista. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kise, tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, probablemente debido a la carrera, y por la boca entreabierta aun respiraba agitado.

—¿Me vas a decir ahora qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó desviando un poco la mirada; desde la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, no podía mirar a Kise a la cara sin imaginarse cómo sería estar con él eternamente.

—Nada pasó —dijo Kise con voz fría. Se dio la vuelta y terminó de salir del edificio.

Aomine lo miró descolocado unos instantes, le costó reaccionar tan rápido ante algo así de inesperado. No era ninguna impresión suya, Kise realmente lo evitaba. Se lanzó a la carrera tras sus pasos y lo sostuvo con firmeza del brazo, obligándolo a darse media vuelta.

—Espera un momento —gritó—. Vas a decirme en este instante qué mierda te pasa. ¿Por qué me dices que quieres que nos alejemos y por qué huyes de mí? ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Kise? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Ya te lo dije! —respondió a la defensiva—. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Quiero que me expliques cuál demonios es tu problema.

—Mi problema, Aominecchi, es que ya me harté de los amores a medias. No te quiero sólo por calentura, no te quiero para tener sexo un día o dos… —Kise se soltó del agarre y lo encaró; su mirada dorada brillaba con intensidad—. Quiero cada parte de ti y que tomes cada parte de mí. ¿Podrás algún día darme eso?

Aomine no respondió, lo miró con el ceño apretado en un gesto de duda y Kise tuvo su respuesta. Suspiró una última vez y se alejó.

.

— **La noche antes de…** **—**

.

Ya era más de media noche cuando se cansó de dar vueltas en su litera y decidió levantarse, de todas formas no iba a dormir; no cuando lo único que hacía al cerrar los ojos era ver la mirada triste de Kise.

 _Quiero cada parte de ti…_

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué cada vez que recordaba la tristeza de su mirada sentía como si su corazón se achicara? ¿Qué era lo que quería Kise de él? No era como si pudieran tener una relación como las demás parejas, ellos eran hombres, eran soldados. No podían estar juntos ¡No podían!

Pero a pesar de ello, no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería la vida con Kise siempre a su lado. Cada plan que se le venía a la mente, le parecía mejor que el anterior… Al final, no importaba cómo fuera mientras estuviera con él.

Ahí se dio cuenta que ya no lo podía seguir negando más. ¡Y qué importaba lo que pensaran los demás! Él estaba enamorado de Kise… Tal vez lo había amado desde siempre.

Se puso de pie y buscó sus bototos a tientas, se había tirado en la cama con la misma ropa, así que ahora sólo había bastado con ponerse los zapatos y la chaqueta. Al salir de las barracas, el aire frío de la noche le dio de lleno en el rostro y casi lo hizo retroceder, pero se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos antes de echarse a caminar en busca de Kise, esa noche estaba de guardia.

Por lo general se vigilaba el patio principal y el perímetro del regimiento, pero Aomine no tuvo que caminar mucho para dar con el rubio, quien no estaba precisamente de ronda.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí sentado, soldado? ¿No debería estar vigilando?

Kise estaba acurrucado con la espalda pegada a la muralla de ladrillos de pintura blanca desgastada, con las piernas flectadas pegadas al pecho para darse algo de calor y los brazos en torno a las piernas.

—Estas estúpidas rondas sólo sirven para hacer que se nos congelen las bolas —murmuró Kise con la voz ahogada; tenía el rostro oculto entre las piernas, por eso su voz no era clara.

—¿Ese es el vocabulario de un soldado de la patria? —se burló Aomine—. ¡Qué vergüenza con usted, soldado!

—¿Te queda algún cigarro? Los míos se me terminaron. —Kise se frotó las manos para darse algo de calor y luego se las sopló—. Esta semana me tocó hacer turno todos los días. —Dio un bostezo profundo, se notaba que moría de sueño.

—Eso es porque te han castigado toda la puta semana —dijo Aomine con voz molesta—. Cortesía de ese imbécil de Haizaki… ¡Debes tener mucho cuidado mañana! Ambos quedaron en la misma unidad.

—No te preocupes, no creo que se atreva a hacer nada mañana, tenemos práctica de tiro en terreno, dirigidos por el teniente Kawamura.

—Yo no me confiaría con ese malnacido.

—Aominecchi, si esto sigue así, voy a terminar creyendo que de verdad te importo —dijo Kise riendo bajo—. Mejor apúrate en sacar ese cigarro, nos ayudará a darnos calor.

—Desgraciado… este es el último que me queda y me obligas a compartirlo contigo.

—¿Para eso sirven los amigos, no?

—Amigos… —murmuró, su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos—. ¿De verdad crees que somos amigos?

—¿Tú no crees que seamos amigos? —Kise pestañeó y lo miró hacia arriba, atónito; nunca se había imaginado la vida sin la amistad de Aomine. Aunque hace sólo días él mismo le pidió mantener las distancias, nunca había pensado en dejar de ser su amigo.

—Puede que más que eso… —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Hazme un espacio —dijo pateando con suavidad el costado derecho de Kise para que se corriera y luego sentándose a su lado. Soltó una maldición cuando sintió la frialdad de la muralla congelándole las vértebras y sacó un cigarro arrugado de bolsillo interior de la chaqueta—. ¿Tienes fuego? —Antes que pudiera volver a decir algo, Kise encendió un fósforo frente a sus ojos y le acercó la pequeña llama a la boca—. Gracias… ¿Qué le pasó a tus bototos? —dio una primera calada y la pequeña iluminación que les daba el cigarro le permitió ver que a las botas de Kise le faltaban los pasadores.

—Algún chistoso debió haber creído que era una broma genial —respondió Kise encogiéndose de hombros antes de estirar el brazo y sacarle el cigarro de la boca. Le dio una calada profunda, disfrutando del humo que bajaba por su garganta—. Esto está bueno, ya lo extrañaba.

—Estoy seguro de saber quién fue el chistoso que te sacó los pasadores —dijo Aomine en un suspiro mientras estiraba el brazo para esperar el cigarro—. ¿Por qué no le robaste los de alguien más?

—No me gusta ese método. Ya veré lo que hago —respondió indiferente, pasándole el cigarrillo.

—¡Ah, maldición! ¿Es que voy a tener que cuidar de ti toda la vida? —Aomine sostuvo el cigarro sólo con los labios y con ambas manos se sacó los pasadores de los botines—. ¿Tienes la cortapluma a mano?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Cuidando de ti, por supuesto. —Soltó una bocanada de humo por un costado del labio antes que Kise le sacara el cigarro de la boca—. ¿Tienes cortapluma o no?

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto por mí —murmuró Kise sacando la cortapluma que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero. Cortó los pasadores por la mitad e hizo de dos, cuatro—. Son mucho más cortos que los normales, pero de algo servirán.

Ambos volvieron a amarrar los botines, no desde el principio ni hasta el final, porque los pasadores sólo alcanzaron para el tramo central. Cuando terminaron ambos rieron.

—¡Esto es un desastre! —dijo Kise.

—Sólo tenemos que aguantar el resto de la semana, cuando tengamos libre nos compraremos nuevos pasadores.

Kise rio fuerte; tenía una risa melódica, como su voz. Aomine recordó en ese instante que hace mucho no lo oía reír, ladeó el cuello para ver el perfil de su rostro recortado contra el azul del cielo despejado. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero siempre que estaba cerca de Kise sentía esa tibieza en el pecho, esa paz interior… Quería que estuvieran así por siempre.

—¿Recuerdas el girasol que hay afuera de tu casa? —preguntó Kise de pronto. Le dio una calada profunda al cigarro y el brillo rojo de las brasas le iluminó el rostro unos segundos; Aomine vio que sonreía.

—Lo recuerdo —respondió—, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

—El día en que te pasé a buscar para que nos viniéramos, saqué varias semillas de ese girasol —confesó en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien más fuera a oírlo—. Las he plantado en este lugar. Cada mes ponía una semilla diferente, esperando siempre para ver algún brote… Al final creo que ninguna creció.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Aomine tomó la colilla y le dio una última calada antes de tirarla al suelo. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche vieron cómo la pequeña brasa fue apagándose de a poco—. No tiene sentido.

—No lo sé… —Kise se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez porque quería tener un trocito de casa aquí. Porque al ver ese girasol, siempre recordaría nuestros días de infancia, te recordaría a ti, a pesar que ya nada fuera como cuando éramos chicos, a pesar de estar separados…

—¡Qué idiota! —La voz de Aomine intentó ser una burla, pero fue claro que se le había cortado la voz—. Ya te lo dije cuando salimos de casa ¿no?, yo voy a estar siempre contigo.

—¿Piensas protegerme hasta que nos graduemos como soldados que sirven a la patria? —preguntó Kise con una mezcla perfecta entre burla y solemnidad.

—Hasta que nos graduemos, y luego de salir, cuando estemos trabajando, y cuando nos jubilemos e incluso cuando ya no nos quede más que envejecer juntos.

—¡Hey! Deja de decir esas cosas —susurró Kise muy despacio; había un tinte de melancolía en su voz—. Puedo emocionarme de verdad.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Kise —respondió serio, solemne—. Quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Kise se giró de golpe para mirarlo, pero Aomine tenía la mirada fija en los vidrios de la barraca en frente de ellos. No quería terminar de creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero ahora sentía cómo su corazón latía desbocado contra su pecho.

—¡Qué cursi resultaste ser, Aominecchi! —se burló, pero Aomine alcanzó a darse cuenta que no estaba riendo, sino que lloraba. Le pasó uno de los brazos por los hombros y lo acercó a su pecho—. Yo siempre te he amado y te voy a amar siempre.

—Cuando vivamos juntos, vamos a llenar nuestro jardín de girasoles —prometió. Su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho; ese plan se oía tan bien.

—Eso suena genial… ¿Es una promesa?

—Es una promesa de hombres.

* * *

Pero me equivoqué, ese _nosotros_ ya no existe. En realidad nunca existió, fue sólo un sueño.

Cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de estar juntos, fui yo quien se negó a aceptarlo; condené su amor a la oscuridad, a los secretos, a la clandestinidad… Y ahora, cuando soy yo quien quiero que exista esa historia entre los dos, tú ya no estás. Tal vez esto es un castigo después de todo.

* * *

— **El día en que todo cambió —**

.

Aomine llegó junto al resto de su unidad hasta los comedores. Estaba exhausto y simplemente se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

Ese día les había tocado entrenamiento de campo, pero no había tenido la suerte de estar junto a Kise. Por lo que sabía, el rubio había salido dentro del grupo que dirigía el teniente Kawamura en los faldeos del cerro ubicado inmediatamente detrás del regimiento. El entrenamiento era simple: prácticas de tiro a blancos estáticos y móviles con armamento real.

Kise era bueno, no tenía dudas que lo haría bien, el problema serían sus compañeros; sabía bien que otra vez le había tocado estar en el mismo grupo de Haizaki. ¡No entendía por qué ese maldito estaba empecinado en hacerle la vida imposible! Lo de ese sujeto con Kise ya rayaba en lo obsesivo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando su mierda. Como se enterara que otra vez se había metido con Kise, le partiría la cara de un puñetazo de una vez por todas.

—… pero esta vez al menos será divertido. —Hanamiya entró a los comedores caminando relajado, una sonrisa burlona bailaba en la superficie de sus labios amplios—. Supe que Haizaki le preparó una sorpresa muy especial. ¡Es una lástima que no nos tocó estar en su grupo! —Aomine aguzó el oído cuando se dio cuenta que hablaban de Haizaki. ¡Ese malnacido realmente había planeado hacerle algo a Kise otra vez!

Se puso de pie con un movimiento tan abrupto, que la silla cayó tras de sí, resonando con un timbre metálico sobre el suelo de baldosas. ¡Ya estaba realmente harto de toda la mierda de esos cabrones! Si lo que querían era verlo enojado, lo habían conseguido.

Caminó a grandes zancadas y en un par de segundos logró recortar toda la distancia que lo separaba de Hanamiya. De improviso, lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, imbécil? ¡Repítelo ahora mismo! —gritó haciendo presión sobre el agarre. El otro, le sostenía inútilmente de las muñecas, pero no podía soltarse; su fuerza era mayor—. ¿Qué es lo que le hizo el cretino de Haizaki a Kise esta vez?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás preocupado por tu noviecito, Aomine? —preguntó Hanamiya; su voz sonaba ahogada por la presión que ejercía Aomine sobre su garganta, pero esto no había afectado en lo más mínimo la sonrisa torcida y macabra que le lanzaba.

—No lo voy a volver a repetir, idiota. —La mano derecha de Aomine se despegó del cuello arrugado de la camisa y esta vez le apretó la garganta; sus nudillos palidecieron bajo la fuerza del agarre—. ¿Qué le hicieron a Kise?

—Aomine, tranquilízate —intervino Wakamatsu, sosteniéndole un brazo para tratar de liberar a Hanamiya—, sólo se aseguraría de que Kise fallara los tiros. Así el instructor lo tendría que dejar en castigo toda la noche.

Aomine soltó un gruñido bajo, casi inaudible, y sacudiendo una última vez a Hanamiya contra la pared, lo dejó libre.

—Esta es la última vez que se meten con Kise, ¿me escucharon? —amenazó. El brillo, furioso, peligroso, que había en sus ojos, fue advertencia suficiente para los otros dos—. Si alguien se atreve a hacerle algo otra vez —dijo, esta vez mirando a todos los presentes en el comedor—, se las tendrán que ver conmigo.

Nadie dijo nada, el único sonido audible dentro de la enorme barraca que les servía de comedor, era la tos y la respiración trabajosa de Hanamiya recuperando el aliento. Aomine supuso que eso daba la _charla_ por terminada.

Se giró sobre sus talones, estaba por irse a las barracas que usaban como dormitorios; quería descansar un poco antes que llegara el grupo de Kise, porque esta vez se encargaría de saldar cuentas de una vez por todas con Haizaki, ese malnacido tenía demasiadas deudas con él. Pero quedó estático cuando lo vio a través de las ventanas del comedor.

Lo supo en ese preciso instante: algo había salido mal en los entrenamientos, algo había salido terriblemente mal…

Haizaki había saltado del camión en que viajaban, pero no sonreía burlón como siempre, su mirada estaba baja, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, como si estuviera enfermo. Cuando Aomine lo recorrió con la mirada, se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban y el sudor le escurría por ambos costados del rostro.

No supo en qué momento su cuerpo se movió, de pronto se dio cuenta que ya había traspasado las puertas y podía sentir la brisa leve contra su piel. Se iba a acercar a Haizaki cuando éste se recargó contra la pared más cercana y devolvió todo el contenido de su estómago. Fue en ese instante cuando paseó la mirada por el resto de la unidad; todos estaban igual: pálidos, callados, en otro mundo… como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Oyó que alguien preguntaba a su lado, por la voz autoritaria y átona debía tratarse de otro oficial, pero no supo de quién se trataba. Quedó paralizado al oír la respuesta del teniente Kawamura.

—Muerte en entrenamiento.

Buscó con la mirada rápido algún rastro de Kise. Su cabello rubio se notaba a kilómetros, incluso cuando llevaba puesta la gorra podía distinguirse en la nuca ese cabello rubio, tan radiante como el sol, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

—¡Aomine! No… —Sintió que alguien lo sostenía del brazo y sólo hasta ese instante se dio cuenta que se había encaminado hacia el camión. Levantó la mirada y vio el rostro duro de Imayoshi, fijo en él—. Es mejor que no vayas.

Pero Aomine volvió a ladear el rostro hacia el camión. Ahora todos los demás reclutas se habían bajado, y arriba sólo estaba Kawamura hablado con el otro oficial. No entendía lo que estaban diciendo, no porque estuvieran muy lejos, sino porque sus oídos habían dejado de escuchar, o tal vez era su cerebro el que no procesaba. Lo único que sentía era una presión enorme contra su pecho, como si una mano invisible le estuviera estrujando el corazón.

Dio un manotazo fuerte y se libró del agarre de Imayoshi sin mayores problemas. Le pareció que fueron años los que se demoró en rodear al camión y asomarse por la tapa de la carrocería ahora abierta.

Kawamura estaba de cuchillas, junto a él había un bulto mal tapado con una lona, pero la sangre se escurría por el suelo del camión, oscura y espesa. Aomine recorrió el bulto con la mirada y fue ahí cuando lo vio, ese cabello rubio que asemejaba el resplandor del sol en un día de verano. Ahora sólo un par de mechones salpicados de sangre se escapaban debajo de la lona negra que cubría todo el cuerpo.

—No… Kise… —susurró. El aire le abandonó el cuerpo y por unos segundos estuvo seguro que su corazón había dejado de latir—. No puede ser Kise, no puede ser… —Volvió a sentir que un brazo fuerte lo rodeaba por el pecho y lo alejaba, haciendo que poco a poco la visión del cuerpo tirado sobre el camión, desapareciera.

—Parece que su arma estaba en mal estado. —Escuchó que susurraban un par de reclutas a su izquierda—. El tiro se le devolvió y le dio de lleno en el pecho. Murió desangrado…

—Se supone que ese tipo de cosas no deben pasar aquí —dijo el otro recluta.

—Las muertes en entrenamiento suelen pasar, es una realidad —respondió el primer recluta—. De hecho, ni siquiera se investigan.

—En este caso deberían hacerlo —volvió a protestar el otro recluta—. ¿Qué tal si alguien alteró el arma? Ya sabes, a Kise parecían no querer dejarlo en paz.

—¡Cállate! No vuelvas a decir algo así. Aquí lo mejor que podemos hacer el callar.

Alguien había alterado el arma. _Alguien_. Aomine sabía quién era ese alguien; sólo podía ser él.

—Haizaki, maldito… —murmuró entre dientes. Ahí volvió a sentir los brazos que lo mantenían inmóvil, y ciego de ira, se libró de ellos, no se molestó en averiguar de quien se trataba, sólo quería encontrar a Haizaki y matarlo con sus propias manos—. ¡¿Dónde está?! —gritó—. ¿Dónde está ese maldito de Haizaki?

Lo vio recostado contra la misma pared de hace rato, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la madera y la cabeza gacha.

No supo cómo llegó hasta él, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba tumbándolo de espaldas en el suelo, estrellándole el puño contra el rostro hasta que sintió que los nudillos le dolieron.

—¡Te voy a matar, maldito cobarde pedazo de mierda! —Aunque golpeó directo el rostro del otro, hasta que se transformó en una masa sanguinolenta, éste no se defendió ¿Tanta era la culpa que sentía?—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

—¡Soldado Aomine!

—¡Aomine!

Escuchaba cientos de voces a su alrededor, sentía las manos de otros sobre su cuerpo… Todos querían lo mismo: alejarlo de Haizaki, evitar que hubiera otro muerto más ese día.

Al final, fue castigado severamente por su comportamiento: estuvo en reclusión por casi una semana. Cuando salió, el cuerpo de Kise había sido enviado de vuelta Hokkaido, junto a su familia. Su muerte fue declarada como un accidente dentro de los entrenamientos y no se investigó ni se volvió a hablar del tema. Haizaki seguía dentro del regimiento, comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado… Y Aomine hizo lo mismo.

Siguió con su vida. Tenía sus planes para el futuro: tener un trabajo estable, comprar una casa, casarse, ser alguien respetado. Siempre había querido volver a su pueblo y mostrarles en su cara todo lo que había conseguido. La milicia era lo suyo, siempre se le había dado bien, así que se dedicó a seguir las órdenes de sus superiores, a entrenar, hasta llegar a ser el mejor de su generación.

Todo un año había pasado. Ya llevaba dos años en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón; era el tiempo de elegir su especialidad. Por fin dejaría de ser un recluta más y sería un miembro en plena formación, un par de años más de especialidad y tendría lo que siempre quiso.

Hasta que un día, cuando salía de los dormitorios y se encaminaba hasta el comedor, de la nada, giró un poco más el cuello y lo vio: junto a la muralla, un pequeño girasol había florecido.

.

— **8 de junio de 2015 —**

.

—Y aquí estoy, me tardé un poco, lo sé. Lo siento por eso, pero supongo que… no estaba listo para visitarte aún. —Aomine se acuclilló frente al monumento de cemento. Acomodó el único girasol que llevaba dentro de un jarrón de vidrio, pequeño y angosto, como si hubiera estado desde siempre esperando por esa flor—. ¡Debo parecerte patético! Mira que estar aquí, hablándole a un pedazo de concreto.

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, doblando las piernas mientras miraba el nombre grabado en la piedra: Ryota Kise.

—¿Así que es verdad, no? Supongo que ya no lo puedo negar más, tú ya no estás más aquí. —Miró embobado el girasol, se movía con la brisa, como si respondiera a esa pregunta—. Dejé la milicia, ¿sabes? No era para mí, yo… ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar. —Guardó silencio unos minutos. No sabía a qué esperaba ¿A que Kise le respondiera tal vez?—. No sé qué haré de mi vida ahora, no tengo un plan, ni dirección que seguir. Es como si ahora, ahora que no estás, ya nada tuviera sentido. Vivo a ciegas, sin luz, vacío… Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir así, con este dolor taladrándome el pecho.

Volvió a suspirar, muy hondo, porque por alguna razón sentía que el aire no entraba a sus pulmones, era como si tuviera la garganta cerrada, obstruida con algo; un nudo hecho de llanto contenido.

—A veces me pasa que quiero llorar y no puedo hacerlo. Y después lloro sin querer. —Su voz fue haciéndose delgada mientras hablaba, tuvo que parar para aclararse la garganta—. Lloro cada vez que miro el sol y recuerdo el color de tu cabello, cuando veo un girasol y recuerdo nuestra promesa, cuando veo cualquier pareja tomada de la mano… porque es en esos momentos en los que recuerdo que ya no te tengo, que ya no estás aquí, que ya no serás mío nunca más... y me pregunto ¿Por qué fui tan imbécil? ¿Por qué fui un cobarde? ¿Por qué nunca te dije que te quería cuando te tenía junto a mí? ¿Por qué nunca valoré lo que tenía?

El nombre que miraba fijo, esculpido en la piedra, que había parecido tan inamovible e imperecedero en un inicio, empezó a borrarse de repente. Aomine pestañeó y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, que eran sus lágrimas las que le impedían ver el nombre con claridad.

Ahogó un sollozo y se abrazó el cuerpo con ambas manos. Nunca nadie le había dicho que el amor podía doler tanto. Sentía que no podía respirar, que el dolor en su pecho era insoportable, que el nudo en su estómago le tensionaba todo el cuerpo. Se sentía atravesado por la pena, por el desasosiego. ¿Cómo haría para detener ese dolor?

Le dolía cada vez que miraba hacia atrás y recordaba todo lo que fueron y no fueron a la vez. Le dolía saber que nunca más lo oiría decir su nombre, ni volvería a sentir su olor, ni la suavidad de su cabello rozándole el rostro al dormir.

—Este dolor es demasiado para un solo corazón —murmuró apenas audible—. Mi vida terminó junto con la tuya… ¿Cómo hago para seguir aquí solo? ¿Cómo hago para ignorar el frío que dejó tu partida? Ahora todo es oscuridad y ya ni sé qué sentir. Ya no puedo seguir…

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos cerrados; las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Trató de controlarse, pero el dolor no cesó. Se mordió los labios hasta que sintió el regusto metálico de la sangre en su paladar; el dolor físico hacía que el dolor en su corazón fuera soportable.

Estuvo sentado frente a la tumba de Kise por horas, hasta que el sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte y las lágrimas se secaron en sus ojos. Su respiración aún seguía entrecortada, sus ojos estaban hinchados y las huellas de las lágrimas eran visibles en sus mejillas. Sabía que tenía que marcharse, pero la soledad que sentía en ese momento era tremenda, era un frío que le perforaba los pulmones.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y se pasó una mano por el rostro, para secarse las evidencias del llanto.

—Supongo que nos volveremos a ver, de ahora en adelante te vendré a visitar más seguido, lo prometo. —Trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero falló estrepitosamente—. La verdad es que yo, no quiero irme. Me niego a separarme de ti. ¿Te parezco un idiota? Seguro te estás riendo de mí ahora, porque después de todo, el que terminó llorando fui yo —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Es sólo que… Aún no estoy listo para dejarte ir. Aún no te puedo decir adiós… Lo siento, pero yo… todavía de amo. Siempre.

* * *

 _Algunas de las frases e ideas incorporadas dentro de esta historia, forman parte de conversaciones me hemos tenido Su y yo, espero no haber sobrepasado el límite de nuestra amistad al incluirlas aquí. Y finalmente espero haber satisfecho tus expectativas con este fic._

 _¡Feliz Teiko Aoki Day, mi querida amiga secreta! Y aprovecho de desearte un feliz cumpleaños atrasado. Besos, hermosa~_


End file.
